dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Teresa Waters/Ask.fm Answers
This page lists the answers to all the questions ever asked about Teresa Waters on http://ask.fm/echostar. Q1. Character: blessed with dinner or dressed for dinner? A1. Dressed. Q2. How would you describe the finical status of your characters/their families? A2. Teresa is well-to-do. Q3. If magic one day ceased to exist, how would your chars react/adapt? A3. Teresa would adapt best because she lived without magic for almost a year in Poland already. Q4. Chars first kiss stories?, A4. Only Teresa has had her first kiss: Reluctantly, she let go of his arm. "Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it." Ferlen would return the smile, also reluctant. "I've had a great time too." He would hesitate, wanting to lean in and kiss her, but unsure. Finally, he would just go for it, gently leaning in for a gentle kiss. As he leaned in, at first she leaned back as the words Swój ciagnie do swojego rang in her ears. She wasn't sure if the saying held true anymore for her and Ferlen. But she had been pushing away every thought that seemed right tonight, and here was a way to push them all forward again. So she took it and returned his kiss gently. His lips would linger on hers for a moment, before hesitantly pulling away. He would look into her eyes with a smile, then gently pull away from her. "Goodnight." She studied his eyes with a small smile on her face. "Goodnight, Ferlen." He would apparate away, headed home. Q5. What characteristics of your characters is reflective of your own personality? A5. Teresa is my first character and reflective of my "light", as I like to say. Q6. If your characters found a wallet with money and an ID in it (which they could use to find who's it was and give it back to them if they chose to), what would they do? A6. Teresa would try to find the person. Q7. How did your characters' parents' relationships affect your characters' views and opinions about love? A7. Teresa's parents have a stable marriage, so her views of love are that love is a choice and it should be a long-term commitment, not a choice made in haste. Q8. Where do you think your characters fall on the good/evil spectrum? A8. Teresa is infinitely good. Q9. Character: lawful or chaotic? A9. Lawful. Q10. What do you like best about each of your characters? What do you like the least? (And of those qualities of what you like least, is that something your char can work on? Or are they just going to be that way forever?) A10. I like her compassion, intelligence, and determination (because those are all MY traits, of course); I dislike her reservations about love right now, but it's something that she might be able to work on with time, once Ferlen wears her down a little more ;) Q11. Do you think of your characters are aspects of you, or as separate people? A11. Teresa is an aspect of me. Q12. Now can you tell me about what you think the likelihood of your characters getting married is? And then, likelihood aside, what would you like to happen to your characters in that regard, ideally? A12. As there is a very nice man in her life, and they happen to be adults, there is a possibility of marriage. However, keep in mind that they've only kissed like three times :P If they got married, idk, they would probably each keep doing the same work they were doing at the Ministry, kids eventually, we all know how a good marriage should go, right? Just let it happen as the rps happen :) Q13. What would it take for your characters to cry? A13. Great emotional pain would make her cry, but if she were in great physical pain she would still be able to hold it back. Q14. Which of your characters do you think would make good parents? And which would make the worst? :P A14. Teresa would be "okay" because she wouldn't have a lot of confidence in herself, and she would be a big scaredy-cat throughout the whole thing. But if she had someone like Ferlen to help her then between the two of them they'd raise pretty good children, I think. Q15. What would each of your characters see if they looked into the Mirror of Erised? A15. All of the friends she's left behind, both in the Poland and English Muggle world Q16. If each of your characters could live anywhere, where would it be? And I'm mostly talking about houses, not geographic location. A16. A large house, not exactly a mansion, but with plenty of space and a beautiful forest in the back. Basically, her parents' house but bigger and more mod. Q17. If your characters met another version of themselves as the opposite gender, how would they react? A17. Ferlen might have a rival. ;) Q18. If each of your characters were to learn an instrument, which would they learn? A18. Suka. Q19. How much thought have you given to your character's sexuality? A19. She's based off me; I am a female, thus she is a female. Q20. What do your characters think is the most important thing in a person they might date? A20. Commitment. Q21. What do your characters' patronuses say about them? A21. She's brave and strong and nothing fazes her when it comes to physical danger. Category:Echostar Category:Teresa Waters